


Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego

by Satanachia



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Porowa Trzydziestominutówka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jeśli ktoś widzi tutaj paring to dobrze. Oni w zasadzie są parą. Nie widać? Radzę założyć okulary, bo ślepota dosięgła.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



> Jeśli ktoś widzi tutaj paring to dobrze. Oni w zasadzie są parą. Nie widać? Radzę założyć okulary, bo ślepota dosięgła.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek trafiłby na obiecaną sobie terapię i kazano by mu jednym zdaniem określić swoją relację z Deadpoolem, to zdecydowanie byłoby to "spodziewaj się niespodziewanego".

Peter przywykł do znajdowania naboi w miejscu płatków owsianych, noży w pudełku na buty i grubych plików pieniędzy poupychanych w dziurawych ścianach niczym słoma, które często wyciągał, by móc zapłacić za kosmiczne ilość pizzy i taco, zamawianych niemal codziennie przez Wade'a. Po kilku miesiącach przestał go nawet za to rugać – facet po prostu miał taki styl bycia i żadne groźby ani prośby nie były w stanie tego zmienić.

Tak, Peter zaakceptował _inność_ swojego współlokatora i zdecydowanie nauczył się spodziewać niespodziewanego – tysięcy naleśników czekających na niego po nocnej zmianie, kolacji z samą Śmiercią i nabitych pistoletów, porozrzucanych po całym domu niczym damskie fatałaszki.

Były jednak rzeczy od których żołądek wciąż podjeżdżał mu do gardła a jedną z nich było potykanie się w przedpokoju o kawałki ciała które Wade rozrzucał po całym domu, jakby miał kompletnie wyjebane na to, co się z nimi stanie.  
A znając go – miał.

— Wade! — Peter odkopał pod ścianę pełznącą w jego stronę dłoń. — Wade, to się, kurwa, rusza!

Dłoń podniosła się po ścianie, pomachała do niego palcami i przewróciła się malowniczo.

— WADE!


End file.
